


Eh

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	

"Get up." Hercules looked at the Frenchman, the Frenchman sitting on the couch next to him with no emotion, starting at the TV, dead eyes. "Non." The Frenchman murmured. "Get. Up." Hercules said more firmly. "Non. You get up, and make me a sandwich." The Frenchman snapped. Hercules pursed his lips. "Lafayette. Get up. You've been sitting on the couch for a month. Get up." Hercules took Lafayette's hand. "Non. I told you to make me a sandwich." Lafayette growled and pulled on Hercules's arm. Hercules gasped as he was flung over Laf's lap. "Lafayette, what's your deal?" Hercules started to get up, but Lafayette pressed him down and spanked him. Herc gasped, eyes going wide. "What the hell?!" Hercules tried to get up again, though Lafayette just pressed him back down and had at it with the spanking. An hour passed and Lafayette gave one final blow to Herc's bum. "Why?" Hercules chocked out through his sobbing. Lafayette frowned and ripped Herc's pants off. "Your butt is so red already. How much redder would you like it?" Lafayette asked through gritted teeth. Hercules began to cry. "Shut up." Lafayette frowned and spanked him harshly. Hercules screamed and passed out. 


End file.
